


Le memorie del giovane Re

by Laitalee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitalee/pseuds/Laitalee
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield brings few followers on the Blue Mountains to try and start a new life far from the dragon, many years before the quest. They start living in a small ancient town named Lordalen, and humans and dwarves need to learn how to coexist. Ths story starts as told by Ori during the quest to Erebor, but continues in Lordalen as a memorySorry, the story is in italian.





	Le memorie del giovane Re

(Nota di Ori... il Re ha cominciato a raccontarmi la storia mentre siamo in viaggio verso Erebor. Più avanti, inserirà di persona parte delle memorie da lui scritte e ricordi sparsi) 

 

Ho ancora gli incubi, a causa di quel giorno.   
Sono ormai passati più di vent'anni, ma credo non dimenticherò l'orrore che ho provato, e poi la paura, il freddo, la fame... Sono incisi nella mia anima con il fuoco del Drago, e non passa giorno senza che si ripresenti nella mia mente.   
Lo avevo sognato.   
Non so dire perché, che io sappia nella linea di Durin, tra i miei avi, nessuno è mai stato dotato di preveggenza. E in ogni caso, dopo non mi è mai più accaduto di sognare il futuro della mia gente o il mio. Più di una volta mi ero svegliato nel mezzo della notte, con il cuore che mi tuonava in petto, sconvolto dalla visione di una tempesta di fuoco sulla Montagna Solitaria, albero in fiamme come torce nel buio e le urla di centinaia di nani in agonia. Oin, il nostro guaritore, pensava fossero solo i cattivi pensieri di un giovane principe impressionabile. Gli credevo, del resto altri Draghi, molto più piccoli in stazza rispetto al Grande Serpente che ci travolse, erano giunti da Nord, per cui attribuivo a loro le mie paure. E perché non avrei dovuto fidarmi? Era il nostro guaritore, dotato del dono della visione e eccezionale erborista. Non mi sarei mai immaginato che i miei sogni non fossero altri che le fantasia di una mente sovreccitata. Forse la ragione è che ero destinato a sopravvivere a quell'orrore e a tornare ad Erebor a reclamare il nostro oro, non so dirlo.   
Fu solo nella prima notte dopo l'assalto del drago che riconobbi i miei sogni per quello che erano: una visione del futuro. Non molti lo sanno, ma fui io a comporre la canzone che poi è divenuta celebre tra tutti quelli della mia specie, che racconta del freddo sulle montagne nebbiose e dell'arrivo del Drago. La scrissi un anno dopo i fatti, quando eravamo rifugiati nel Dunland. Ma questo accadde molto dopo, quando stavamo cercando di ritrovare le nostre forze e la volontà di resistere.   
Arrivare ai monti del Dunalnd meridionale fu un viaggio lunghissimo e doloroso. Di tutti coloro che abitavano nella montagna si salvarono solo quelli che vivevano più vicini all'uscita principale. Artigiani, mercanti, qualcuno della nobiltà, guerrieri, fabbri e orafi. I minatori che risiedevano nella profondità della montagna e la corte, residente negli appartamenti più alti, i miei parenti, mia madre, la mia promessa sposa... nessuno di loro si salvò. Io ero sugli spalti delle mura, e sentii arrivare Smaug. Le sue ali enormi producevano una tempesta di vento che strappava alberi e rocce dalle pendici della montagna, l'aria urlava davanti a lui come se soffrisse ad essere tagliata dalle sue fauci aperte e stridenti. Scese una volta davanti alle nostre mura, lanciando una fiammata di avvertimento, poi si diresse verso la città degli umani.   
Lo vidi distruggere Dale, davanti ai miei occhi, incredulo e orripilato. Non potevamo salvarli, l'assalto del Drago fu rapido e letale. Spazzò letteralmente la città con un paio di planate su di essa, lunghe lingue di fuoco incendiarono le case dai tetti di legno, la gente correva per le strade, avvolta dalle fiamme, urlando di dolore. Il drago calava sulla città e ad ogni passaggio le sue zampe afferravano corpi come bambole di stracci, per lanciarli verso la morte. Strappava i tetti, spazzava via mura e case come se fossero balocchi. Quattro, cinque volte lo vidi volare verso la lancia del vento che avevamo donato alla città, e vidi Girion continuare a lanciare le Frecce Nere contro il suo corpo immenso, senza mai produrre alcun effetto. Il Drago calò su di lui, distrusse la torre su cui l'arma era ospitata e non seppi altro del Re degli uomini fino a qualche giorno dopo, quando seppi dai profughi umani che era morto cadendo dall'alta torre.   
Non so quanto ci volle al Drago per dirsi soddisfatto della desolazione che aveva compiuto, a me sembrava che fosse un'eternità, e contemporaneamente sembrò passare solo un'istante. Continuavo a dare ordini alla Guardia Reale, ed all'Esercito di radunarsi davanti alla porta principale, tornando a osservare la distruzione ogni volta, ma il tempo a nostra disposizione non sarebbe mai potuto essere abbastanza per prepararci a quello che avvenne. E mai per un attimo pensammo che ci dovessimo preparare ad una evacuazione di massa del nostro popolo. Come avremmo potuto pensarlo, del resto? Erebor era la roccaforte dei nani, inattaccabile, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che potesse cadere, o che non fossimo in grado di difenderla. Tuttavia Smaug era inarrestabile ed era ben consapevole che non avevamo speranze contro di lui.   
Lo vidi arrivare come la tempesta, e tornai immediatamente davanti all'esercito, nella speranza che la nostra forza fosse sufficiente a difenderci.   
Non avemmo nemmeno il tempo di renderci conto di quello che succedeva. Il Drago entrò distruggendo le mura di pietra e la Porta di Ferro, come se fossero giocattoli di bambini. Il suo fuoco spazzò la grande sala di accesso, e rapidi furono i suoi passi verso l'interno. Il fumo invase presto la montagna, e mentre i minatori nelle profondità furono uccisi dalla Bestia con le fiamme e gli artigli, coloro che abitavano nei piani più alti morirono soffocati. Li sentivamo urlare, sempre più debolmente. Cercai con Dwalin, Balin e Fundin, il loro padre, consigliere del Regno e comandante delle Guardie, di andare a salvare la Corte, ma il Drago, che faceva tremare la Montagna come un terremoto, aveva fatto crollare le strutture più esili, di fatto sigillando la sezione della montagna dove abitava la Corte. Mia madre e la mia promessa sposa. che amavo più dell'oro e delle gemme ed era il sole e la luna per la mia anima, caddero quel giorno. Mai ho saputo che fine abbiano fatto, se la morte sia arrivata a prenderle pietosamente in fretta o se si siano spente nel buio e nella paura, soffocando nel fumo del drago. Mai più ho pronunciato i loro nomi, poiché il dolore che provo è ancora troppo intenso.   
Fuggimmo. Disordinatamente, disperatamente, senza null'altro oltre a quello che portavamo addosso e alle poche cose che riuscimmo a raccogliere lungo la fuga. Avevo il poco oro che indossavo, i miei vestiti e la mia spada, quando mi ritrovai con i profughi sulla sponda del lago, a guardare la montagna tremare e rombare come se fosse viva, illuminata dall'interno come una lanterna da una candela. Attendemmo tutta la notte, piangendo i nostri morti e disperando per la nostra vita, che tutti coloro che erano potuti fuggire ci raggiungessero. Nella montagna abitavano all'epoca circa 5600 nani. Non riuscimmo a contarci che molto tempo dopo la fuga, ed allora di noi rimanevano 2000 nani. Coloro che non erano periti nel giorno della distruzione, morirono in larga parte mentre fuggivamo dalla montagna, verso Nord ed i Colli Ferrosi, dove abitava mio zio Nain e Dain Pièdiferro, mio cugino più giovane, e verso l'Est, verso il Dunland e poi verso Ered Luin, dove finimmo per stabilirci, anni dopo.   
Mio padre e mio nonno, apparentemente dispersi, arrivarono nel cuore della notte, le barbe bruciate fin quasi al mento, taciturni e distrutti dal dolore. Il sollievo che provai fu indicibile... ero troppo giovane per ereditare il regno e lasciare il nostro popolo senza una guida avrebbe significato la morte di tutti. Invece sopravvivemmo, e dopo qualche giorno, insieme agli uomini, andammo a chiedere aiuto al signore del Reame Boscoso.   
Thranduil ricevette una piccola delegazione, mista tra noi nani e gli umani, e ci trattò come mendicanti e straccioni, invece che come profughi. Ci diede qualche vettovaglia e poi ci cacciò via, dicendo che non poteva permettersi di mettere a rischio il suo popolo per combattere il Drago e nemmeno di rischiare la carestia per nutrire dei fuggitivi. Dovemmo andarcene senza null'altro che l'umiliazione subita e rimetterci in cammino. Gli Uomini si divisero, alcuni andarono verso Sud, a fondare un'altra città sull'acqua, quella che è ora nota come Pontelagolungo, altri si distribuirono verso le contrade dei Rohirrim.   
Noi fummo raggiunti dagli aiuti che Nain, signore dei Monti Ferrosi e padre di Dain Pièdiferro, allora poco più che adolescente ed ancora dotato di due piedi normali, poteva inviarci. Non era molto, vista la distanza che separava la sua dimora dalla nostra, ma ci permise di sopravvivere e di ritrovare un poco di speranza per il futuro, l'idea che non eravamo ancora abbandonati a noi stessi e che le altre famiglie di Nani della Terra di Mezzo erano ancora disposte ad aiutare i discendenti più diretti della linea di Durin.   
Quell'inverno fu il più difficile, Lo passammo spostandoci verso le montagne a nord di Isengard, nel Dunland meridionale, e perdemmo moltissimi dei nostri: i più vecchi, gli ammalati, i feriti più gravi ed i bambini più piccoli furono falciati dalla fame, dal freddo e dalla disperazione. Quasi ogni tappa era segnata dalle tombe di coloro che cadevano lungo il cammino, che fu poi chiamato il Sentiero del Dolore, in memoria di quel pellegrinaggio. Fu un'ecatombe, come se l'arrivo del drago non ci avesse sterminato abbastanza. Non eravamo tantissimi, ma un conto è spostare un esercito abituato a marciare ad un certo ritmo, un altro portare un popoli disperso e spezzato verso una meta lontana e con la vaga speranza di trovare un ricovero.   
Ricordo che non riuscivo quasi più a dormire o a mangiare, tormentato dagli incubi che diventavano quasi visioni durante la veglia, e dimagrii fino a diventare il fantasma di me stesso. Ero come svuotato, non riuscivo nemmeno più a piangere, e a fatica riuscivo a seguire mio padre e mio nonno nei piani per riportare il nostro popolo in un luogo che potesse ospitarci. Devo la mia vita a Dwalin, mio amico e fratello, che badò a me obbligandomi a riposare e a mangiare, e non mi perse mai di vista, nemmeno un giorno, altrimenti avrei perso la vita io stesso schiacciato dal dolore che mi opprimeva. Quando arrivammo a destinazione, riuscimmo a farci accogliere dai nostri parenti del Dunland e potemmo trovare finalmente riposo e sicurezza, per qualche tempo... 

... segue.


End file.
